


As the World Caves In

by NizaCardiel



Series: Canciones TsukiKage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NizaCardiel/pseuds/NizaCardiel
Summary: Tobio no pensaba seguido en su futuro, sabía que no le traería nada bueno, pero la aparición de Kei le dio esperanza.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Canciones TsukiKage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067600
Kudos: 5





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Mención de muerte de personaje principal.   
> Le esto bajo tu responsabilidad.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que más temprano de lo normal empezarían a llegar clientes, tomando el agua de colonia que estaba en su tocador, Tobio se aplicó en la parte trasera de sus orejas, a la mayoría de sus clientes no les gustaba que llevara algún tipo de aroma artificial, poco le importaba, él se la ponía porque el olor que dejaba esta era sutil, además de refrescante y lo más importante, era un regalo.

Saliendo de la habitación, bajo hasta la planta baja, donde se dirigió a la sala común, ahí era donde todos ellos estaban esperando a los clientes.

_‘Siendo exhibidos, viéndose lo más bonitos posibles para los clientes’_

Eso era algo que se tenía que repetir como mantra, cuando entro por primera vez a trabajar en esto, la persona que lo contrato, le dejo bien en claro tres reglas primordiales:

  1. El cliente siempre tiene la razón (recuerda puta, el cliente hace que no mueras de hambre)
  2. Tu eres el único responsable de lo que te sucede (obedece a lo que dicen, que si te matan todo será tu culpa)
  3. Siempre debes estar lindo para el cliente (sonríe más, con esa horrible mueca que haces siempre, menos clientes vas a tener)



Las reglas lo único que hicieron fue que Tobio se arrepintiera de esta ahí, claro, eso fue después de que supo a lo que se referían estas mismas, pero ¿Qué más puede hacer?, siendo un muchacho huérfano de 17 años en aquel entonces, ahora a sus 20 años, no podía zafarse de este lugar, en especial porque no concluyo ni la secundaria y en los lugares a los que iba a pedir trabajo (que aparentaban ser decentes), lo explotaban incluso más que aquí y con menos paga.

Vio como salió el tercer cliente de la noche de su habitación, mirando de reojo el reloj en la parte superior de la pared, se dio cuenta que faltaba menos de media hora para que llegue él, así que tomando fuerza, se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitar las sabanas, odiaba ese reloj, pero él mismo lo había puesto ahí, más que nada para que mientras estuviera con sus clientes supiera a qué hora debían irse, pero en los momentos cuando estaba en la cama con ellos y eran especialmente malos, parecía como si las manecillas del reloj se burlaran yendo más lentas.

Terminando de arreglar la habitación, prendió una vela con olor y seguido se dirigió a tomar una ducha, no le gustaba quedarse con la sensación de otras personas que lo tocaron y más que nada, no quería que él las sintiera, claro que nunca comento nada o hizo un gesto que implicara que le molestara, pero notaba muy en el fondo de sus ojos la satisfacción de tener a Tobio limpio y especialmente bonito, porque sabía que esperaba con ansias su llegada.

El vapor que genero el agua caliente, salió al cuarto del baño, sabiendo que aún quedaban 10 min antes de que llegara, se alisto, al abrir su maleta, quedo pensativo sobre que usar, a pesar de ser un lugar exclusive para pagar por relaciones sexuales, a fin de cuentas lo que se hacia dentro de la habitación era decisión del cliente, por lo tanto no era cien por ciento seguro que cada vez que llegaba alguno, tuvieran sexo.

Opto por algo cómodo y que sea fácil de quitar, si es que realmente tuviera ganas de que se acostaran hoy.

Se estaba aplicando por ultimo su humectante de labios cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, rápidamente peino con sus dedos el cabello, estando frente a la puerta inhalo aire y la abrió, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa come mierda que ponía cuando sabía que Tobio había hecho algo especialmente para él, maldito bastardo, claro que trataba de verse bonito cuando sabía que vendría, pero nunca lo admitiría, pero lo que más lo molestaba era que sabía que ese estúpido rubio sabía lo que hacía.

-Sabía que los reyes hacían esperar a los plebeyos cuando querían, pero no que eras de ese tipo, rey.- dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama.

-Cállate.- murmuro malhumorado, mientras sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían.

Parándose frente a la cama, en dirección a donde estaba ante la vista de Kei, contemplo lo bien que se veía, incluso aun con su ropa de trabajo, desalineado, con la corbata aflojada y el cuello abierto, su cabello revuelto, resultado de lo estresante que debió de haber estado en la oficina, con el saco abierto y sin zapatos.

-Ven aquí.- susurro Kei, no era seductor, más bien era suave, lo que significaba que lo único que necesitaba por el momento era paz, cariño, uno que Tobio por más que sabía que lo lastimaría en el futuro, aun así estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Camino hasta la cama, y subió a ella, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de Kei, siendo rodeado por la cintura con sus brazos, bajo la cabeza, hasta encontrar su labios con los suyos, dando inicio a un suave y tierno beso, en el cual tanto Tobio como Kei se comunicaban cuanto se habían extrañado.

Algo que Tobio evitaba pensar cuando estaba con Kei, era sobre el futuro, cuando era niño, tenía la idea sobre qué cosas buenas y felices llegarían, pero lamentablemente eso nunca paso, desde que vio a su padre matar a su madre a golpes en la habitación de su infancia mientras él estaba escondido debajo de la cama, supo que no tendría algo que lo haría feliz.

Después de que termino con su madre, borracho salió de la habitación buscando a Tobio, en cuanto pudo, tomo la pequeña mochila que su madre un día le dijo que tomara en cuanto escaparan, al parecer esta vez solo iba ser él, tragándose su llanto y sintiendo todo como un borrón, salto por la ventana de su recamara, mientras seguía escuchando como su padre gritaba y al parecer eso alerto a los vecinos, porque mientras iba a dos cuadras de la casa vio como dos patrullas se dirigían en su dirección opuesta.

Tobio no quería pensar en un futuro bonito o alegre, porque sabía que en cuanto nació, esas cosas no estaban destinadas a pasar en su vida, además, el lugar donde trabaja no se lo permitía, claro que tenía más paz que antes, comía tres veces al día, se bañaba diario e hizo amigos dentro del prostíbulo y eso ya lo hacía feliz, o eso creía, hasta que de repente Kei apareció, Tobio no es ni será la mercancía más preciada del lugar, pero tenía sus clientes habituales y lograba conseguir la cuota que se le pedía, la llegada de Kei a su vida le hizo darse cuenta que podía sentir amor, uno diferente al que tenía por su madre pero que era igual de imposible que perdurara.

Mientras se besaban como despedida, Kei dijo algo que dejo a Tobio congelado.

-Huyamos.- susurro.

El miedo y la emoción de aquellas palabras golpearon con fuerza su cuerpo, se quedó sin palabras.

-Huyamos de aquí, sé que parece una locura, pero llevo semanas planeado como hacerlo y así tener éxito.- tomo su rostro entre sus manos, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Y-yo…- tartamudeo.

-Se lo harto que estas de este lugar, yo también, detesto la idea de tener que venir aquí y ver cómo eres tratado como un objeto por los demás, cuando huyamos no te prometo lujos, pero si una vida tranquila, he ahorrado por bastante tiempo, como para irnos a otra prefectura y que nadie nos encuentre, probablemente tengamos que empezar de cero, trabajar los dos en algo y conseguir una casa, pero con el tiempo mejorara, ¿aceptas?

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y asintiendo lo beso.

-Te amo, te amo tanto, lo haré.

Luego de aquello, la siguiente vez que se vieron planearon con detalle como harían las cosas y por último, quedo como fecha el día 23 de diciembre.

Faltaba un mes para que llegara el día y durante ese transcurso de tiempo Tobio fue preparando poco a poco lo que se llevaría consigo, él también tenía unos ahorros, metió todo en una mochila que Shoyo le había prestado. Los días en el prostíbulo siguieron igual, más que nada para no levantar sospechas, pero una semana antes de que se fueran, Tobio recibió un nuevo cliente, se presentó como Miya Atsumu, era alto, mayor y guapo, no le gusto para nada su actitud, era muy déspota y engreído, además de que lo lastimo durante el sexo, pero después de ese día no volvió, lo cual para él estuvo bien.

Pero, el día 21 de diciembre se enteró de algo que lo hizo sentir morir en aquel momento.

-Fuiste comprado por Miya, vendrán por ti a la media noche.- dijo su jefe y sin más se fue, aturdido se quedó observando la puerta.

Cuando logro recomponerse, salió enseguida de su habitación y corrió directamente a la de Yachi, sabía que ella tenía un teléfono que uno de sus cliente le había regalado de contrabando y habiéndose aprendido el número de Kei, que prácticamente le obligo a hacerlo para que le hablara en caso emergencia, nunca pensó que tendría que marcarle, pero esta vez sí que era urgente hacerlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, entro sin tocar y cerró la puerta con seguro a lo que ella se asustó, entre tartamudeos y jadeos le conto lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo saco su celular y se lo entrego a Tobio, agradeciéndole rápidamente, marco el número de Kei.

-Bueno, ¿Quién hab.- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-E-ellos me vendieron, me vendieron a alguien más, dicen que vendrán por mi hoy a la media noche.- después de decir aquello, sollozo.

La línea se quedó en silencio.

-Iré por ti, quiero que para las diez de la noche estés listo y en la posición que te acordamos.- sentencio.

Siguió llorando mientras sostenía con fuerza el celular en su mano.

-Tobio, amor, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.-

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que estoy asustado.-

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo, no vemos luego.- y colgó.

Al terminar le entrego el celular a Yachi, le volvió a gradecer pero esta le dijo que no tenía porque, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su habitación, lo detuvo y abrazo, le deseo suerte y que fuera feliz, con una sonrisa le dijo adiós.

El resto del día trato de calmarse y atender clientes como si nada, cuando se acercó la hora, se preparó, ya tenía bien medido por donde se iría y en qué momentos, durante el mes que esperaron a que llegara el día, se dedicó a investigar en que puntos se encontraban las cámaras y la rutina de los demás trabajadores, para no ser visto, cinco minutos para las diez, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación, lograr llegar a donde acordaron fue toda una hazaña pero lo logro, en cuanto salió vio un auto estacionado a la distancia, el cual prendió un de las luces delanteras, siendo esa la señal que le había dicho Kei, volviendo a verificar que nadie lo seguía, corrió hasta el auto y se adentró a él.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kei prendió el vehículo y e fueron, al estar a varios minutos del lugar acelero aún más, estuvieron tres horas sin parar conduciendo, hasta que llegaron a una gasolinera a recargar, fue cuando por fin alguien hablo.

-Lo hicimos.- dijo incrédulo Tobio.

-Sí, lo hicimos.- y después de aquello se abrazaron y besaron mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Reproduce la canción: As the World Caves In de Matt Maltese

Después de eso continuaron con su viaje, iban tomados de la mano mientras seguían en carretera, esta era curveada, al dar vuelta en una de ellas se detuvieron bruscamente al ver como dos camionetas grandes obstaculizaban el camino, Kei se encontraba desconcertado pero Tobio sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, el miedo en su cuerpo fue creciendo poco a poco y estallo en el momento en que vio salir a Miya Atsumu de una de ellas.

-N-no puede ser, Kei, da reversa, ¡rápido!- le grito, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un fuerte disparo se hoyo, el cual dio a uno de los neumáticos, asustado vio como la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre crecía.

Salió de su estupor cuando fue sacado bruscamente del auto junto con Kei, gritando y luchando por liberarse de ellos, vio como Kei era sometido en el suelo.

-¡Suéltame maldito hijo de puta!- dijo mientras escucho el grito de dolor de Kei, lo cual lo dejo paralizado, habían disparado a su cuerpo pero no tenía idea de en qué parte.

-Si supieras cuan impresionado estaba al no encontrarte en tu habitación, Tobio-kun.- Miya se dirigió a él, pero en ningún momento reconoció su presencia, al contrario seguía forcejando para escapar e ir hasta Kei.- estuve a punto de entrar en desesperación, pero me calme y tuve que ponerme a investigar inmediatamente donde estabas, déjame decirte que tuviese muy buenos amigos Tobio-kun, ni el pelirrojo o la pequeña rubia hablaron aun cuando sabían que morirían.- escucharlo decir aquello lo hizo sentir náuseas y por primera vez volteo su cabeza para verlo.

-¿q-qué?- tartamudeo incrédulo, sintió como su cuerpo se iba debilitando poco a poco, pero escucho el grito de Kei llamándolo.

-Tobio.- su cabeza se dirigió inconscientemente a su dirección, al verlo lucho un más para liberarse del fuerte agarre y lo logro, en cuanto lo soltaron corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Kei, nadie trato de detenerlo.

Al estar a su lado se abrazaron, trato de contener las lágrimas, mientras tanto Kei lo tranquilizaba. 

-Todo estará bien, mientras este contigo.- susurro, lo cual hizo que soltara en llanto.- te amo Kageyama Tobio, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en este mundo de mierda.- con sus manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas tomo su rostro entre ellas, le dio un pequeño beso y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios dijo.- lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de ser felices juntos.- por ultimo cerro los ojos mientras una lagrima de deslizaba por ellos.

-No, por favor, Kei, nononononono.- lo abrazo más contra su cuerpo y soltando un grito desgarrador comenzó a llorar sin control, fuertes sollozos eran lo único que ese escuchaba en esa fría noche.

-Tráelo, es hora irnos.- dijo Atusmu volviendo a subir a la camioneta, uno de sus guaruras se acercó a Tobio y lo alejaron de su lado, mientras era cargado y llevado, vio como los demás tomaban el cuerpo de Kei arrojándolo al baldío a un lado de la carretera.

Aquel día, 22 de diciembre a las 12:01 de la madrugada, Tsukishima Kei murió, junto con el corazón de Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aquí un one shot, espero les haya gustado, coméntame que te ha parecido!


End file.
